Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad: Hermina
by Hessefan
Summary: Como si el destino lo buscara adrede Hanji estaba con ellos cuando apareció. A las pocas horas Gintoki ya tenía clasificación como todos los demás titanes. Y si los titanes tumbaban paredes para comer personas, ¿sería capaz ese titán de tumbar paredes por un poco de azúcar? El efecto solo duraría un par de horas, según Gengai. ¿Y si el dispositivo estaba roto? [Levi/Eren implícito]
1. I

**Un experto es cualquiera que no sea de la ciudad**

_Hessefan_

* * *

><p><strong>- Nota general -<strong>

Este es un fic multicrossover con el fandom de Gintama como eje central. En esta ocasión es Gintoki en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Hajime Isayama, Hajime Isayama. Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece. Gintama tampoco me pertenece, pero Sorachi sí, lo tengo como mascota… siempre quise un gorila.

**Advertencias**: Spoilers de Shingeki no Kyojin que te pueden cagar la vida XD

**Prompt**: 027. Formación para la detección de enemigos [Snk_esp].

**Nota**: Este fic lo empecé hace un montón, así que es un _what if? _de los cojones porque no coincide con las acontecimientos actuales del manga. Lo empecé allá, en el capítulo cincuenta y algo, cuando el escuadrón de Levi va a refugiarse a la cabaña, antes de tener que escapar.

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong><strong><strong>Hermina<strong>******

********I********

* * *

><p>Tanta calma se les antojaba extraña. Era como la que anunciaba la llegada de una furiosa tormenta. Limpiar era lo único que los mantenía cuerdos. Ocupados en obedecer las órdenes de Levi no reparaban en lo mucho que su estilo de vida les había afectado, ni siquiera en el peligro que corrían, ya no solo por los titanes.<p>

Cuando Hanji dijo "solo será por un rato" quizás lo habían tomado demasiado literal.

Les tocaba rotar de nuevo, así que Jean cambió lugares con Mikasa y Sasha con Connie. La guardia solía ser una de las actividades más deprimentes y desesperantes de todas las actividades que tenían, porque allí no había nada más para hacer que estar atento, y uno no podía evitar pensar.

Como si el destino lo buscara adrede, Hanji estaba con ellos cuando sucedió.

Un humo blanco, escalofriante.

—¿Titanes? ¿Aquí _adentro_? —Sasha dio un paso atrás, dispuesta a salir corriendo para dar el aviso, pero sus piernas se negaron a obedecer órdenes de su cerebro y su intuición le dictó que debía presenciar la secuencia hasta el final.

—Ah, maldición —murmuró el intruso, sin embargo estaba demasiado lejos para ser oído por alguien.

Gintoki intentó ver en la bruma espesa, pero estaba casi ciego. Lo que sí podía comprobar era que a su lado no estaban ninguno de los otros tres. ¿A dónde habían ido a parar? Esperaba que no estuvieran causando problemas o en _problemas_, cualquiera de las dos era una probabilidad. Aunque tenía fe en que Shinpachi sabría comportarse.

—Esto me pasa por aceptar los experimentos locos de ese viejo. —Eso y la paga que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerles Gengai por someterse como conejillos de india. Una vez más.

En cuanto pudo ver algo, lo que distinguió estaba fuera de sus suposiciones. Ciento de espadas largas (aunque eran unas pocas él sentía que eran miles) apuntaban peligrosamente a su cuello, y por las caras de los hombres y mujeres que lo contemplaban no parecía ser muy bienvenido, en donde fuera que estuviera.

Cayó arrodillado cuando sintió el filo de una en el cuello, fría como la misma muerte.

—Este… yo… —murmuró Gintoki, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—¡Habló! —gritó alguien. El supuesto titán había levantado las manos, clamando por piedad.

—Bajen las armas —ordenó Levi al comprobar que, efectivamente, del humo blanco no había salido un titán. ¿En qué momento se había revertido la transformación?

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó alguien. Gintoki vio una sombra pasar a una velocidad envidiable, para de inmediato estrellarse contra él. No pudo ver el rostro de Hanji porque enseguida su propia tropa la tomó de las piernas y tiró de ella para arrastrarla fuera del peligro.

—¡Señorita Hanji, eso es peligroso! —Pero ella se retorcía en el pasto en su afán por llegar al hombre y poder comprender qué era, de dónde venía y qué buscaba de ellos. Irradiaba felicidad, mientras los demás irradiaban recelo.

—Habla, basura. —Un hombre de baja estatura lo miró con unos ojos de pez muerto que le resultaron familiares, pero en su brillo había furia y días de encierro acumulados en su maltrecha persona. Levi no estaba de humor, pero en su fuero más interno agradecía la interrupción de esa calma—. ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Quién te envió?

—¡Lo de basura está de más! —Se quejó, aún arrodillado— ¡No es un buen comienzo para un diálogo cordial!

—Habla, pedazo de mierda.

—¡Ey, más respeto con tus mayores, mocoso! —Volvió a quejarse, mirando a la mujer que se contorsionaba en el pasto y luego a las supuestas personas más adulta de ese grupo de locos peligrosos que lo contemplaban como si fuera algún enemigo. Y todavía no había hecho nada para ser considerado como tal—. ¡Este niño me está insultando! ¡¿Dónde están los padres?!

¿_Niño_? Levi enarcó una ceja antes de levantar una pierna y arrancarle un diente con una feroz patada. Eren se tapó la cara, temblando. Mikasa soltó una de las cuchillas y le puso esa mano en el hombro, buscando consolarlo.

—Es como un _déjà vu_, Mikasa… las imágenes vienen a mí y…

—Tranquilo, Eren.

—¿Eres un titán? —Hanji logró sacarse de encima a su equipo y ponerse de pie. Prefirió cambiar el tono del interrogatorio. Si a su enajenación podía tildarlo como tal.

—Pues... es lo que suelen decir las mujeres, que soy un titán en la cama —terció Gintoki con una sonrisa ladina, cerrando por un breve instante los ojos en un gesto de autosuficiencia para continuar en un murmullo, pues el lugar estaba lleno de críos de la edad de Shinpachi—, me halaga tanto interés, pero…

Una nueva patada de Levi lo calló. Eren dio un respingo y luego viró en el lugar para evitar ver esa escena. El hombre seguía arrodillado en el suelo, sangrando.

—¡Ok! —Gintoki comenzaba a fastidiarse con ese tipo—. ¡Devuelvan a este enano al jardín de enanos de donde se escapó!

—¡Espera, Levi! —Hanji trató de detenerlo cuando vio la intención de matarlo— ¡Lo necesitamos vivo! ¡Vivo!

—¡Sargento, cálmese! —Los mismos que habían intentado detener a Hanji, ahora se habían arrojado sobre el temido sargento de la Legión.

—¿V-Viene del exterior, señor? —Una voz tímida calmó los gritos de Levi y los de Hanji. Armin ya no sostenía sus cuchillas con afán de protegerse de un peligro inexistente.

Gintoki miró al crío que le había hecho esa extraña pregunta, tenía unos ojos vivaces y una cara de porcelana. Hasta creía poder llegar a sentir pena, además de ternura, al ver a un soldado tan aniñado. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía enviar a la guerra a un muchachito así?

—Se podría decir que… sí. —Tardó en responder, porque se daba cuenta que su vida dependía de lo que dijera y, en especial, de cómo lo dijera. El asunto radicaba en que era Gintoki Sakata, experto en decir lo que no debía decir y en el peor momento.

—¡Cielo Santo, alguien de afuera de las Murallas! —Sasha se debatía entre el terror y la franca admiración. Nadie sabía de dónde la había sacado, pero masticaba una papa con profunda ansiedad. Según ella, comer papa en momentos tensos la relajaba, como quien se fuma un cigarrillo antes de matar a un titán.

Las voces empezaron a mezclarse, preguntas tales que Gintoki no supo cómo responder, en especial porque no lo dejaban hablar. Notó el cambio inmediato, la sentida y oportuna curiosidad del grupo y creyó que ese era el momento para ser él quien hiciera cuestionamientos que le aclarasen el panorama.

—¿En dónde estoy?

—Es información confidencial. —El hombre menudo respondió sin mirarlo, concentrado en la científica que tenía al lado— ¿Qué propones?

—¿De veras me lo preguntas, Levi?

—Ya… sé que querrás examinarle hasta los pelos del culo, pero aquí no tenemos un calabozo, el pozo es de Eren. Si se convierte en titán… —Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente. No le tomó mucho tomar esa crucial decisión—. Yo lo vigilaré.

—¡¿Por qué?! —La voz de Eren interrumpió la calma. Se sentía extraño, porque por lo general él siempre había sido el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Y de golpe, aparecía un tipo venido de la nada, y su sargento resolvía con total y envidiable austeridad hacerse cargo de él—. Digo… usted ya me vigila a mí y…

—Oh, qué tierno, está celoso —murmuró Hanji. Levi le clavó la mirada buscando matarla con el pensamiento.

—¡Quiero decir! —Eren se encogió de hombros, intimidado, porque ahora todos esperaban su pertinente aclaración o, efectivamente, iban a terminar por creer en las palabras de Hanji— ¡Ya tiene mucho trabajo vigilándome y…!

—Puedo con los dos —resolvió Levi cerrando los ojos en un gesto reflexivo y de superación. Se escuchó un "uh" a coro "el sargento puede con dos".

—Claro… —murmuró Eren, tan bajo que solo Mikasa y Levi pudieron oírlo—, ese día ha quedado en el olvido para usted. Aparece un tipo, le pega un par de patadas y ya lo vigila… ¡Vale, entiendo el lugar que me toca!

Dio la vuelta, dolido, y se marchó dramáticamente sin que nadie entendiera un ápice las razones de su comportamiento. Porque si esperaba que Levi lo llamara a los gritos diciéndole algo como "Vuelve aquí, Eren, prometo que no golpearé a nadie más que a ti" o "No te pongas así solo por un par de patadas", estaba muy equivocado, pues Levi lo ignoró para prestar atención a lo realmente relevante de la situación.

—¡No me ignoren, me estoy yendo dramáticamente!

—En fin —espetó Levi ignorando al chico—. Por el momento lo consideraremos un enemigo.

—¡No lo soy! ¡Ni siquiera los conozco! —vociferó Gintoki.

—Para haber llegado hasta aquí, tiene que ser un titán. —Levi fue tajante en su conclusión.

—Pero viene de afuera, señor. —Armin titubeó al hablarle y dio un ligero respingo cuando acaparó la atención de su superior—. Podemos aprender mucho sobre el mundo exterior.

—¡Sigo aquí! —gritó Eren a la lejanía— ¡Y estoy muy ofendido! —Mikasa se acercó a él para que no se sintiera tan solo e ignorado.

—Le haremos un interrogatorio, pero primero debemos conseguir algo con qué atarlo. —Levi se daba cuenta de que podían tener en las manos una gran llave al exterior. Miró a Hanji—. Supongo que pensarás igual que yo, después de lo de Nick lo mejor es que nadie sepa sobre esto. Solo nosotros, ¿vale? No informes nada de lo que ha ocurrido.

—Se lo diré a Erwin, pero a nadie más.

—Ni a Pixis —avisó con cautela.

Hanji abrió los ojos y pestañeó. Esa advertencia le dio un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura del día. Asintió, sin hablar de más frente al grupo.

**(…)**

Erwin se rascó la mejilla, sí, con la única mano que tenía. Trataba de entender la histérica emoción de Hanji, pero el dolor ya crónico no le permitía discernir _palabras_ entre sus chillidos. Luego de aproximadamente media hora de hacerle preguntas muy puntuales, creyó entender lo que había ocurrido.

—Y… este supuesto titán… ¿dónde está?

—¡En la guarida! —Le palmeó el hombro adolorido— ¡Ya te dije, hombre, lo está vigilando Levi, pero necesito tu autorización para trasladarnos al refugio y así tener un mejor control de la situación!

—En estas circunstancias, movernos de vuelta es… complicado.

—¡Sin dejar de lado la autorización para experimentar con este espécimen!

—Pero… Hanji —su voz fue apenas un hilillo—, ¿estás _plenamente_ segura de que es un titán?

—¡No, pero lo averiguaremos! ¡Para eso estoy aquí!

Erwin se tapó la cara, _sí, con la única mano que tenía_. No le quedaba más que confiar en el juicio de Levi. Temía que un pobre inocente cayera en las inescrupulosas manos de esa mujer, aunque debía admitir que la situación parecía indicar que se trataba de un titán.

Haber aparecido de la nada, en medio de la guarida, no era algo que una persona normal podía hacer. Claro… en su universo Gintoki Sakata no existía, o su concepto de "persona normal" cambiaría.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto, Gintoki había sido precariamente amordazado a una silla. Sus supuesto vigilantes, un grupo de niños, tenían tal expresión en la cara —mezcla de horror con fascinación— que llegó a preguntarse si acaso su permanente natural era más llamativa de lo que temía. Quizás no se había peinado bien esa mañana. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, nunca se peinaba. ¿Debería empezar a hacerlo?

Miró a uno por uno, las manos que sostenían esas cuchillas extrañas, temblaban y sudaban. El cuadro podría llegar a ser digno, de no ser por Sasha quien sobresalía arruinando esa armonía. Como ver un cuadro de Dalí estropeado por Picasso.

—Eso es una papa, ¿verdad? —La voz de Gintoki fue un murmullo. Se estiró hacia adelante, tanto como las mordazas se lo permitieron. Necesitaban verla más de cerca y comprobarlo— ¿Me estás apuntando con una papa? ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento has recibido?

—¡Es que cambié mis cuchillas por una papa, señor! —Explicó Sasha usando un tono de respeto ya por costumbre más que por auténtica convicción.

Mikasa estaba en una punta de la habitación cambiando sus cuchillas rotas por unas nuevas.

—Si me das algo dulce, te daré una papa —negoció Gintoki, quien era rápido para esas conclusiones.

—E-Es un pervertido, Sasha, no lo escuches —murmuró Connie quien sostenía con más firmeza que sus compañeros la empuñadura, como si fuera no solo un arma sino también un escudo.

—¡Es un titán pervertido! —Sasha ahogó un gritito de espanto.

Ahora Gintoki ya tenía clasificación como todos los demás titanes.

—¡Por dulce no me refiero a _eso_! —Pestañeó— Y yo creyendo que estaba ante críos. Válgame dios… ¡solo quiero azúcar, _necesito_ azúcar!

—¡Señor! —gritó Connie tomando distancia para acercarse a la puerta y llamar al sargento— ¡El titán está saliéndose de control!

A la distancia Levi pareció decirle que se ganara en buena ley el sueldo que le pagaban y que lo neutralizara, porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de convencer a Eren para que se bajara del tejado y dejara de hacer el estúpido, que por una caída no iba a morirse, y que si quería morirse él podía patearlo hasta la muerte (ganas le sobraban en ese momento). Además, podía oír al hombre extranjero gritar por azúcar, tampoco es que iba a convertirse en titán por ello, ¿cierto?

Bueno, usando la lógica más estúpida (marca Connie), si los titanes tumbaban paredes para comer personas, ¿sería capaz ese titán de tumbar paredes por un poco de azúcar?

—¿Por qué yo? —Jean se llevó una mano a la cara, sin dejar de sostener la cuchilla. ¿Por qué a él tenían que tocarle los trabajos más molestos? ¿Qué pasaba si ese tipo de cabellera plateada se convertía en titán allí, en la cocina, y todos morían? ¿Quién se haría pasar por Eren después?

—Ya, chicos, calma —la voz de Christa (sí, podían dar fe que en ese momento era el alter ego de Historia) trató de poner paños fríos—, debe tener hambre. Es lógico, ¿no?

Giró en el sitio, como perro que se persigue la cola, hasta que dio con el cesto de frutas. Tomó una banana y la peló mientras sus compañeros la observaban con indisimulable admiración. Sin embargo tanta seguridad flaqueó a último momento. Se acercó a "esa cosa" que no parecía ser un titán —quizás algo más peligroso— con extremo sigilo y cuidado. Como quien busca alimentar a un cocodrilo.

—No voy a comerte —murmuró Gintoki entre dientes deseando que la _gomu no mi_ existiera y que, en efecto, fuera esa fruta. Saltó en la silla para acercarse más al brazo extendido de Christa y poder morder la banana.

Lo alimentaron como a un perro, estudiándolo. Gintoki se limitó a aguantar con estoicismo. Sabía que esos niños no tenían ningún poder de decisión allí. Debía esperar a que ese hombrecillo apareciera de nuevo. Con él debía arreglar ese pequeño… malentendido.

Además era indudable que le convenía hacer buena letra: estaba en un lugar extraño, con gente extraña y en un ambiente extraño. La cautela era primordial estando en una posición tan desfavorable. Por eso, lo principal, era demostrarles que no era un enemigo. El asunto es que parecían estar muy convencidos de ello.

Si conservaba la cabeza en su lugar podría volver a casa. Tan solo debía hacer tiempo… _mucho tiempo_, hasta que el efecto desapareciera. Al menos eso había dicho el viejo poco antes de usar el tele-transportador.

—_Está en fase de prueba, pero si mis cálculos no me fallan… viajarán a la Edo del futuro por el lapso de un par de horas._

Ese "par de horas" tan impreciso le dio mala espina.

Por cierto… ¿eso era Edo? ¿Ese tipo de mundo les esperaba a los humanos en un futuro? Según Gengai, el viaje los transportaría nada más que cien años al fututo; suficiente para ver qué tan corrupta quedaría la Tierra por culpa de los amantos.

Sin embargo ahí no parecía haber amantos, parecía haber _titanes_ y gente muy, muy loca. Si esa era Edo en el futuro, se alegraba de saber que no estaría vivo para verla convertido en _eso_.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería tenerlo listo para entregarlo a la comunidad Casa de ideas, porque estaban con un festival de crossovers, pero no me dieron los tiempos ._. Está casi terminado, pero debo pulir el final porque no me convence para nada (y por eso lo publicaré por capítulos y estos serán cortos). <strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer :=)**


	2. II

**II**

* * *

><p>Gintoki no lo sabía, pero lo sentaron en la misma silla en la que Sanes había dado hasta su número de cuenta bancaria. Había un olor rancio en ese cuarto deprimente y oscuro, pero no mostró resistencia alguna cuando lo trasladaron, por el contrario, trató de mostrarse amigable.<p>

No obstante, cada palabra que salía de su boca hacía fruncir más el ceño del hombre menudo que lo conducía de mala manera.

"Ahora que te veo bien no eres tan bajito".

"Oye, dicen que los hombres bajos están bien dotados".

"No quise ofenderte, me caen bien los tipos como tú… tenía un amigo enano en un circo, era un buen tipo".

Levi lo calló de una patada en los huevos que, de paso, le dio el empujón definitivo para caer sentado sobre esa mítica silla.

—Señor. —Armin presentó sus respetos antes de hablarle al sargento—. ¿Van a torturarlo? —preguntó como si nada. A su lado Mikasa lo miró y negó con la cabeza, en un gesto contrito. No dejaba de preguntarse qué había hecho mal para que Armin le saliera _así_.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta, soldado? —Levi pestañeó, estupefacto; en especial porque sabía que Armin era listillo y no podía ser la clase de soldado que cometiera el atropello de soltar esas palabras ante la víctima. Lo podía esperar de Connie.

—No creo que sea la clase de persona que diga la verdad bajo presión. —Sus ojos se desviaron por un ínfimo instante posándose en la figura atenta de Gintoki. El hombre esbozó una tenue sonrisa, dándole a entender que era más ágil de mente de lo que había podido vislumbrar.

—Expláyate, Armin —se cruzó de brazos, curioso. A su lado Hanji se acomodó los lentes y estudió al joven, tratando de desentrañar la trampa.

—Por empezar, si lo miran bien, parece tratarse de un guerrero. —Señaló el arma de madera—, su contextura física, sus reflejos cuando usted lo pateó, incluso su manera de caminar… habla de una persona entrenada, y de la clase de persona que no pretende demostrar su potencial hasta que no lo vea necesario.

—Oye, Armin, desde ya que no buscamos que se convierta en titán aquí —Hanji le puso las manos en los hombros—, relájate… no lo mataremos. Por empezar, lo necesitamos vivo… sí, por eso que estás pensando.

—D-Debemos comprobar todo lo que nos diga —completó Armin, titubeando.

—Ajá, y muerto no nos sirve de nada.

—Oigan —Gintoki se estiró hacia adelante—, es muy feo que hablen así de una persona que está sentada en una sala de tortura, tengan un poco de piedad. No sé qué clase de hongo alucinógeno consumieron en el almuerzo, si me convidan un poco puede que logre entender qué demonios pasa por sus cabezas.

—Bien, comencemos con el interrogatorio —Levi se colocó un guante—, si la respuesta que me das a la pregunta que te haré no me satisface lo suficiente, te golpearé.

Las preguntas empezaron, una más extraña que la otra. Y con ella, un golpe. Ninguna respuesta, por muy detalla que fuera o por mucho que variara el tono, parecía satisfacer al hombrecillo.

—¡Ya te dije mil veces! ¡El viejo Gengai hizo un tele-transportador inter-dimensional!

Hanji hacía apuntes sin entender un ápice, mientras Levi lo golpeaba al canturreo de "Respuesta equivocada". _La estaban pasando bien allí abajo_. Eso murmuró Eren con el ceño fruncido. Nunca había oído al sargento canturrear cuando lo golpeaba a él.

Cuando Levi volvió a la zona central de la guarida improvisada, Eren se paró de la silla y lo cuestionó a rajatabla:

—¡¿Cuántos?! Respóndame, ¿cuántos?

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¡¿Cuántos golpes le dio?! —Eren estaba fuera de sí, pero Levi lo ignoró para girar y hablarle a Hanji sobre el traslado del sospechoso.

—Es un hombre muy particular —reflexionó la científica—, ha dado la misma respuesta una y otra vez.

—¿Sigue vivo? —cuestionó Armin en un murmullo y Levi asintió.

—Tenía razón, Arlert… no es la clase de hombre común que pueda doblegarse así como así. Por mucho que lo golpeara, su actitud no variaba un ápice —apuntaló el sargento.

—Incluso llegó a decir algo como… —Hanji rebuscó entre sus apuntes, lo había notado porque le causó inmensa simpatía que alguien le hablara así a Levi. Y por lo visto al mismo también le había agradado un poco, porque luego de ello dio por finalizado el interrogatorio—: "Hace falta más que un golpecito así para romper mi alma".

—Bien, es hora de prepararnos para…

—Señor —Mikasa se acercó a él interrumpiéndolo—, Eren está haciendo el tonto de nuevo. Exijo que se haga cargo.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con la idiotez de su hermano, señorita?

—Se puso así por su culpa. Usted no es considerado con sus sentimientos —la placidez de Mikasa para hablar acojonaba, porque la rodeaba un aura siniestra.

—Santo cielo… —se frotó la sien— ¿dónde está ahora?

—En camino hacia la Muralla María, dice que él solo llegara al sótano. Que no necesita de nadie, que puede cuidarse. Ah, y que de paso matará al rey y al titán simio, sin su ayuda, porque no lo necesita… _para nada lo necesita_.

Levi abrió grande los ojos y extendió los brazos, sentía como las piernas le temblaban.

—¡Ese idiota! —Antes de ir a buscar un caballo y un par de fustas (para Eren), giró en el sitio y le habló a Hanji— Encárguense ustedes del titán pervertido. Yo iré tras el otro titán idiota.

—Lo acompaño, señor —Mikasa no lo propuso, directamente lo impuso—. Armin… ¿vienes?

—Yo… —el chico señaló las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras—. Eren estará bien con ustedes dos, si voy solo seré un estorbo.

—Bien. —Mikasa asintió y echó a correr al ver que el sargento ya había montado y se encontraba a todo galope cruzando el claro.

Armin no necesitó preguntarle a Hanji si podía bajar a preparar al "preso" para la partida, la misma mujer se lo pidió para darle la oportunidad de que le hiciera preguntas claves. Se dio cuenta de que había simpatizado con él y comprendía que a veces ese era el mejor camino para conseguir cooperación.

Gintoki escuchó los pasos y trató de mostrar una postura digna, pero al ver a ese chiquillo allí, se relajó en la silla. Suspiró y perdió la mirada.

—Gracias. —La voz del hombre sonó extraña para Armin, había cierta nobleza o rectitud en el tono.

—No sé por qué…

—Yo sé por qué lo hiciste… quieres saber del mundo del que vengo, ¿verdad? —Gintoki lo miró a la cara—, si no hubieras intervenido, ¿quién sabe? Quizás ahora tendría un par de dientes menos o un par de bolas menos.

—No es cierto, el sargento y la capitana son… —Pensó en decir algo amable de ellos, aclarar que no se dedicaban a torturar personas como quien va los domingos al bingo.

—Soldados —asintió—. Comprendo que están en una situación complicada. Yo también estuve en la guerra y tuve que escudarme bajo la bandera de "el fin justifica los medios", sin embargo… de verdad no soy un enemigo.

Armin tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltar lo que en verdad quería decirle, supo que no tenía mucho tiempo, que esa oportunidad que le estaba dando Hanji era una en un millón.

—Si me llevas al exterior contigo puedo ayudarte a escapar.

Gintoki se echó hacia atrás en la silla, algo sorprendido por ese pedido. Podía notar que el chiquillo estaba nervioso, quizás angustiado por revelar en voz alta sus más intrínsecos deseos. Sin embargo Gintoki era un buen observador y se había percatado de muchos detalles en esas pocas horas de cautiverio, como en los lazos creados y en los rasgos distintivos de la personalidad de cada uno.

No se necesitaba, tampoco, ser demasiado observador para notar que Sasha se ofrecía a contabilizar las papas para declarar menos de las que en verdad había y quedarse con las restantes, como tampoco había que ser muy lúcido para percatarse que Connie era su confidente al respecto. O que el hombrecillo que lo atormentaba era un maniático de la limpieza, por algo se había puesto guantes de látex para golpearlo. No disfrutaba de golpear. Gintoki había peleado con hombres que adoraban sentir la piel de los nudillos desgarrarse con cada roce que hacían al hueso.

También sabía que la mujer científica tenía más rango que él y que ejercía cierto control de la situación, aunque no lo pareciera. Quizás ni el mismo "sargento" supiera lo hábil que era Hanji para que todos terminaran haciendo lo que ella quería que hicieran. A su vez, ese con cara de caballo estaba coladito hasta los huesos por ese tal Eren que, a su vez, estaba coladito por el sargento, solo que Jean lo disimulaba con Mikasa. Y Mikasa, claro… ella tenía ojos para Eren, pero en dichos ojos había mucho dolor y sangre y eso no le permitía ver bien el panorama. La otra chica, de la que no sabía el nombre, parecía tener un tornillo zafado, tenía una mirada extraña, a veces ida, a veces dulce y clemente, otras más recias o duras.

Oh, y claro, el niño que tenía frente a él, era más peligroso que todos los demás juntos. Era hábil, era inteligente y los tenía bien estudiados. Eso pudo comprender Gintoki al cruzar unas mínimas palabras con él sobre cada uno.

—No puedo prometerte llevarte conmigo, porque ni siquiera sé cómo volver —le aclaró—, además… ¿qué harás con tus hermanos?

—¿Hermanos? —Armin pestañeó, pero entendió enseguida. Esbozó una cálida sonrisa, perdiendo la mirada— Eren y Mikasa no son mis hermanos, al menos no de sangre.

—Es lo de menos la sangre, pero lo son, ¿verdad? Son tu familia.

—A-Algo así…

Ese ligero titubeo le dio a Gintoki un panorama más claro. El afán del chico por conocer su mundo era enorme, pero el cariño que sentía por esos dos competía con ese deseo.

—¿No crees que estarán tristes si desapareces? Si te vas…

—Se tienen el uno al otro, ellos son más unidos… yo, solo… —Sentía un nudo en la garganta—. Es muy difícil… estamos en una situación muy complicada, tarde o temprano va a pasar algo "muy" malo y…

—Quieres salvarte.

—No es eso —se sintió ruin por dar esa idea—, quiero ayudar a cumplir las metas, pero también quiero cumplir mi deseo… y muerto no podré. Tampoco quiero ver morir a mis amigos. Tarde o temprano todos debemos escoger un lugar, entonces...

—Entonces es mejor huir que soportar esa carga.

Armin se quedó sin respiración, su semblante sorprendido varió a uno de infinita amargura y vergüenza.

—Soy un cobarde… al final, es lo que soy en verdad.

—No, no eres cobarde. Eres demasiado listo y por eso mismo comprendes que esto, la situación en la que están, no tendrá un final feliz.

Armin asintió, compungido.

—No es que no me importe lo que les pase a ellos, claro que me importa —trató de justificarse a sí mismo.

—Es duro ver morir a nuestros seres queridos, pero quizás ellos te necesiten ahí hasta el final.

—Soy débil, no soy la clase de soldado que pueda salvar una vida…

—No se necesita fuerza para salvarle la vida a alguien, a veces con la voluntad basta. Quizás tus amigos mueran, pero es como le pasó a Sam Gamyi.

—¿Quién?

—Eh… es un personaje de un libro… él no era importante en dicho libro, era un personaje secundario que estaba allí para ser un soporte del personaje principal… pero sí él no hubiera estado al lado de su amigo Frodo hasta el final, jamás hubieran conseguido sus objetivos. Porque cuando Frodo ya no podía dar un paso más, Sam Gamyi lo cargó. Si Sam no hubiera estado ahí, Frodo no hubiera llegado a la cima del Monte del Destino, no hubiera destruido el anillo.

—¿Anillo? No entiendo. ¿Es un libro del exterior? ¿Lo tienes contigo, puedes prestármelo?

—_Bah_, no importa. A lo que voy es que nunca sabes de qué manera puedes salvar a un amigo, puede ser una palabra, una acción, una idea. Tu sola presencia.

—Igual… Eren y Mikasa son muy fuertes y últimamente yo me he quedado muy atrás. Ya no es como antes.

—Los aprecias.

—Sí, por supuesto… pese a la distancia, lo que vivimos… el camino trazado, no se puede borrar así como así, pero…

—Tienes miedo. Es lógico… —movió un hombro en un gesto de obviedad— ¿Sabes por qué? Justamente porque los aprecias y temes perderlos. Porque cuanto más preciada es la carga, más pesada y difícil es soportarla; pero si a esa carga la dejas en el camino… te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás toda la vida, porque el hombre solo sabe valorar lo que tiene recién cuando lo pierde y cuando ya es demasiado tarde para volver por ella.

—Entiendo.

—Perfecto, si aun así quieres venir conmigo, yo no tendré problemas… pero debes tener presente que quizás no puedas volver nunca más.

Armin asintió y antes de que pudiera darle las gracias por ese baldazo de agua helada, que le ayudó a reparar en que no era tan altruista como él mismo llegó a creerse después de que todos los demás se empecinaran en verlo de esa forma, Hanji llegó en compañía de Connie, Sasha, Jean e Historia para trasladar al titán desde la guarida al refugio.

Sería un viaje muy peligroso… en especial porque Gintoki no podía considerar a la fruta como azúcar, estrictamente hablando. Ya en el carruaje, daba tumbos contra la lona, exigiendo algo dulce. Le arrojaron diversas frutas, pero nada parecía contentarlo.

En algún momento la tensión llegó a su pico máximo, pero antes de que alguien tomara la decisión de clavarle una cuchilla o él rompiera las cuerdas a pura fuerza bruta, se escuchó el sonido de una bengala.

—¡Es negra! —anunció Armin. El carruaje frenó con estrépito y alguien exclamó por razones. De manera inmediata todo fue un revuelo—. ¡Hay que trasladarlo! —Armin jaló de Gintoki para sacarlo justo a tiempo fuera del carruaje que caía por el peso de un titán.

Gintoki no encontró palabras para describir el horror que presenciaba. Aunque se consideraba un hombre de guerra, aquellos monstruos escapaban de toda imaginación. Ni Lovecraft podría describir tanto horror.

"¡¿Qué mierda le pasa a Edo?! ¡¿Esos son los amanto del futuro?! Santa madre de Dios, ¿de qué planeta vinieron?"

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la desesperación del chico, quien atinó a empujarlo para meterlo dentro de otra carroza. Gintoki, enseguida se percató del detalle: no luchaban. Los soldados buscaban la manera de evadir a esos gigantes horrendos. Y entendía el motivo.

—¡¿Esas mierdas espeluznantes son los "titanes" de lo que tanto hablan?! —cuestionó cuando su espalda dio contra la madera— ¡No me jodan, ¿y creen que yo soy uno de esos?! ¡¿Acaso, están ciegos?!

No era momento para conversar. Cuando llegaron al refugio, más de la mitad de los soldados que los escoltaba había muerto. ¿Todo ese sacrificio para trasladarlo a él? Cuántas muertes innecesarias.

Por ese ínfimo instante de amargura, Gintoki se olvidó del azúcar.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alexia<strong>: **Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer =:) la verdad es que pensé que este fic no iba a tener cabida (más por Gintama, que no es tan popular como debería serlo u_u), y tener tu comentario es una agradable sorpresa.


	3. III

**III**

* * *

><p>Ya había transcurrido un día entero desde su llegada y el efecto del que Gengai le había hablado no surtía efecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? A ese paso acabaría muerto antes de poder volver a su época.<p>

Para colmo el lugar en donde lo habían arrastrado no era mucho mejor que aquel en el que lo habían interrogado, aunque admitía que prefería estar ahí antes que a merced de esas bestias gigantes llamadas titanes.

Luego del revuelo que su presencia generaba, en donde tuvo que escuchar diversos disparates que iban desde experimentos extraños a afirmaciones fuera de lugar, el pasillo del sótano fue quedando vacío, a excepción de una diminuta figura.

La estudió llegando a la rápida conclusión, mientras observaba el brillo apagado en esos ojos, que si la habían dejado a cargo de él debía tratarse de alguien fuerte. O lo suficientemente demente como para llevar a cabo la tarea.

La recordaba con claridad, era esa chica que siempre corría detrás del otro que gustaba de hacerle escenas al enano de circo. La escrutó con calma, ella parecía una estatua puesta allí, como un mimo en la plaza o un florero, algo decorativo en el lugar.

—¿Tienes aunque sea goma de mascar? —dijo Gintoki, un poco para salir de ese silencio acojonante y otro para arrastrarla a adoptar otra postura, porque ya empezaba a darle miedo.

—No sé qué es eso, señor.

—¿No tienes nada?

—Como tener, tengo ganas de matar a alguien —murmuró entre dientes—, ahora si se refiere a comida… puedo buscarle algo.

—¡Genial! ¡Algo con mucha azúcar! —gritó por entre medio de los barrotes, pero aunque Mikasa había dado unos pasos al frente, frenó de golpe y negó con la cabeza.

—Me dieron la orden de vigilarlo. —Giró, parecía hablar más consigo misma que con Gintoki—. Porque claro, el sargento no es capaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones, tan ocupado que está en hacer su papel de príncipe azul.

Gintoki vislumbró, entre medio de esa perorata, toda su frustración, pero de distrajo con la actitud de ella, porque estaba destrabando la puerta y colocándole un grillete pesado en el cuello, sin dejar de murmurar ofensas hacia su superior.

—¿Qué haces? —reclamó Gintoki cuando la chica tiró de la cadena.

—No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima, señor. —Se paró más erguida, para seguir hablando con cierto deje de orgullo—. El comandante Erwin me dijo eso, que como Levi está ocupado con Eren, solo puede confiarme este trabajo a mí.

—Vale, entiendo, y me alegro mucho por ti, espero que recibas un aumento de sueldo—despotricó con ironía—, ¿pero es necesario llevarme como si fuera un puto perro? Ni a Sadaharu lo saco a pasear así.

No terminó de quejarse que Mikasa siguió caminado, arrastrándolo consigo. Por un momento no le pareció descabellada la posibilidad de que fuera una yato; solo Kagura podía arrastrarlo por el piso de esa manera, como si fuera un simple trapo.

Así se apareció Mikasa en la cocina del refugio, arrastrando a Gintoki por la correa de metal y reclamando frutas. Se acercó al hombre, colocándose en cuclillas para hablarle con un tono flemático que a Gintoki le recordó a Nobume.

—Ahora te traerán fruta. Sé un chico bueno y siéntate en la silla.

Gintoki trató de mirarla con intensidad, pero apenas podía respirar y estaba más interesado en liberarse el cuello. No se lo había roto de milagro. Como pudo, ya sin fuerzas, se arrastró por el piso para sentarse en la silla junto a la chica adicta a la papa.

No supo cómo tomar la reacción de Sasha, porque la muchacha no dudó un segundo en tomar distancia de él como si fuera algún acosador en el tren. Eso sí, había olvidado el plato con su papa, pero no dudó en regresar a por él.

—M-Mikasa, ¿estás segura de que puedes sacarlo del calabozo? —balbuceó Connie mirándolo con desconfianza, porque solo podía ver que tenía un grillete en el cuello, pero tranquilamente podía hacer usos de sus manos y así morderse; en ese caso no habría cadena que valiera.

—No se preocupen —dijo ella en general, pero mirando a Jean quien estaba a punto de secundar a su amigo—, lo tengo amaestrado, no morderá.

—Eso, chicos —Sasha trató de apoyarla—, Mikasa tiene experiencia en amaestrar titanes, recuerden que la cicatriz en la cara no se la ganó por nada.

—Disiento —dijo Historia quebrando su mutismo—, según me contaron, fue Armin quien domesticó a Eren.

—Los dos, los dos —se apresuró a decir Armin para evitar que Mikasa rebatiera esa afirmación un poco ofendida.

—El comandante me dio a mí la custodia de este titán, no a Armin —refutó Mikasa con el mismo tono de siempre, pero que por serlo, resultó intimidante.

—¡Azúcar! —gritó Gintoki acaparando la atención de todos, como si estuvieran esperando a que empezara a entonar alguna canción.

—¡Habló! —gritó Sasha de la nada masticando su papa, a lo que Armin la miró como si con los ojos quisiera decirle: "pero ya había hablado antes".

—¿Hay frutas? —cuestionó Mikasa dando la vuelta para ir a la cocina en busca de alguna.

—¿No te da asco merendar con papas? —cuestionó Gintoki mirando a Sasha mojar la verdura en el té y hablándole para su desconcierto—. La gente normal come pan o galletas con el té.

—No gastes esfuerzos en vano —murmuró Connie mirándolo con resignación.

—Es que no hay pan, señor titán —dijo ella en su defensa—, mucho menos galletas. En la despensa solo hay frutas y algunas verduras.

—Eso no explica por qué mojas la papa cruda en el té —rebatió Jean sin paciencia.

—¡Hago de cuenta que es pan! —objetó ella.

—Bueno, ya… —Armin los frenó a la vez que Historia se ponía de pie para abrirle la puerta a Mikasa quien volvía con unas cuantas cajas apiladas—. Mikasa, eso es demasiado…

—Es un titán, debe tener un apetito voraz, o ¿qué, Armin… prefieres que te coma a ti?

—Uh, hoy Mikasa no está de humor —murmuró Connie dejándose caer desparramado sobre la mesa.

—Y no, tiene que cuidar al titán pervertido —dijo Sasha con infinita empatía y como si Gintoki no estuviera allí.

Cuando un superior apareció por el dintel de la arcada preguntándoles con sorna si pensaban seguir merendando hasta la hora de la cena, los soldados holgazanes se pusieron de pie para seguir con las tareas habituales.

—Apresúrate a comer que en media hora tengo entrenamiento especial —lo apuró Mikasa—, y por lo visto el sargento sigue ocupado con mi hermano.

—¿Entrenamiento? ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a entrenar conmigo a cuestas? —balbuceó Gintoki entre masticadas.

—Es solo teórico —explicó, ayudándolo a terminar con la comida colocándole de malos modos la manzana en la boca y atragantándolo—. Listo. Vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, tiró de la cadena conduciéndolo hasta el exterior. Respirar un poco de aire puro le sentaba muy bien a Gintoki, pero no entendía por qué la chica se había quedado de pie junto a uno de los frondosos árboles.

—¿Qué? —dijo él y ella lo imitó.

—¿Qué? —repitió Mikasa— Haz tus necesidades ahora.

—¡Que no soy un puto perro, llévame a un baño!

Mikasa refunfuñó algo inentendible y giró para volver a entrar a la enorme infraestructura. Así la encontró Eren a los pocos minutos, sosteniendo una cadena pesada y gruesa en los límites de la puerta del baño de los hombres.

—¿Qué haces, Mikasa?

—Eren —dijo ella con indisimulable alivio— ¿te soltó, te hizo algo, te llevó a su cuarto?

—¿De qué hablas?

—El sargento…

—Ah —dijo él con cierta lasitud, como quien busca olvidarse de aquello que lo perturba—, en este momento debe estar corriendo para ir a hacerse cargo de ese tipo…

El sonido de la descarga de agua y de la cadena tintineando le hizo reparar a Eren en la razón por la que había frenado sus pasos; pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle a su hermanastra qué hacía allí, Gintoki apareció por la puerta del baño con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¿Vamos a la clase? —consultó Mikasa, entusiasmada como una colegial, al menos esa era la imagen que Gintoki tuvo de ella por un efímero momento.

La siguió, porque no tenía opciones. Siguió investigándola mientras ella conversaba con el chico, quien no dejaba de dar recatadas ojeadas a sus espaldas mirándolo a él. No porque Eren temiera que Gintoki se convirtiera en titán de un segundo al otro, sino porque pensaba que su hermana podía escoger mejor a sus mascotas.

¿Qué seguía después de eso? Iba a aparecerse en el despacho de Erwin con un oso o iba a poner en el estanque cerca del refugio algún tiburón, uno de esos animales acuáticos raros que solo existían en los libros de Armin.

Tomaron sus respectivos asientos, dejando en el medio a Gintoki. Armin miró al samurái con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera preguntarle algo o quizás compadecerse de su destino. Gintoki solo alzó los hombros y Armin decidió prestar atención al superior que daría la clase estratégica.

En poco tiempo Gintoki se dio cuenta que los chicos debían estudiar un esquema y un mapa raro, la curiosidad por comprender ese mundo era más fuerte que él, así que para cuando levantó la mano por décima vez, el instructor carraspeó.

—Ackerman, ¿podría controlar a su titán, por favor?

—Eso, interrumpe a cada rato —murmuró alguien, Mikasa pensó que Jean; quien fuera tenía razón, a cada rato interrumpía, pero no era la culpa de Gintoki que todos los allí presente supieran detalles elementales que él no.

Mikasa hizo caso a la orden y le cacheteó por la cabeza al murmullo de "titán malo". Armin suspiró y Eren dio un respingo cuando el hombre la miró como si estuviera debatiéndose sobre convertirse en titán o no. Si Gintoki supiera cómo mierda hacía para convertirse en uno, con mucho gusto lo hubiera hecho en ese momento.

—Ya está, señor —dijo Mikasa con una mano alzada al cielo que enseguida guardó—, ya no va a molestar.

Armin se tapó la cara con las dos manos y Eren tensó todo el cuerpo, dispuesto a morderse si el enemigo mostraba el más leve indicio de amenaza; pero la voz de Erwin, como siempre, trajo paz al grupo. Ni siquiera se habían percatado de que el comandante estaba allí, de hecho recién había llegado, justamente alarmado por la ausencia del titán que Levi le había comunicado.

—Mikasa —dijo él acaparando su atención—, ese titán debe estar varios metros bajo tierra. Es un peligro que esté aquí.

—Sí, pero… —Mikasa se agitó, con la desesperación de la hija que quiere rogarle a su padre que le permita quedarse con su poni nuevo— yo lo cuido, señor. No se portará mal, ¿verdad?

—Vamos —dijo Erwin tratando de que su orden no sonara más condescendiente de lo que en verdad pretendía—, llévalo de vuelta al sótano.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —vociferó Gintoki de mal humor y se puso de pie.

Mikasa caminó hasta la entrada frente a todos sus compañeros, con la mirada baja y contrita. Estaba apenada porque sabía que su comandante todavía no estaba en condiciones de levantarse de la cama, por eso, para que hubiera ido hasta allí personalmente, con seguridad medio escuadrón, incluido Levi y Hanji, estaban en una búsqueda desesperada por el enemigo faltante.

Erwin miró a Gintoki; era la primera vez que se cruzaba con él, así que lo estudió tratando de ver detrás de su evidente y entendible cabreo, si en verdad representaba una amenaza seria. Ya los hubiera matado de haberlo querido, eso era claro.

—¿Usted es la persona a cargo de esta gente? —preguntó Gintoki ya cuando salieron para no interrumpir la clase; su tono había sido duro y no invitaba al diálogo cordial. Erwin miró la cadena y el grillete antes de responder.

—Sí. —Luego miró a Mikasa—. ¿Ha estado todo el día afuera?

—Lo siento, señor. Lamento que tenga que dejar la cama por mi culpa, pero ya lo llevo de vuelta —aclaró Mikasa.

—Sabes, ¿no? —continuó Gintoki con fastidio— Que tus soldados están chalados o algo. Creen que yo soy un titán, tú pareces un tipo más coherente. Mírame y dime si me parezco a uno.

—¿Viste al chico que estaba sentado al lado tuyo? —Erwin señaló la puerta que habían atravesado con el único brazo y Gintoki reparó en que la herida parecía ser reciente. El hombre tenía un aspecto desaliñado y no lucía como un comandante.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?

—¿Parece un titán? —Erwin sonrió a su simpática manera— Bueno, lo es. Las apariencias engañan. Has aparecido en el peor momento… o quizás sea en el mejor.

—Yo no soy un titán, no sé ni qué mierda son. No lo sabía hasta llegar aquí.

Entonces Erwin pensó que el hombre era sincero y que quizás eso explicaría por qué a los titanes les fallaban la memoria, y no, no tenía nada que ver con que Eren olvidara levantar la tapa del inodoro nueve de diez veces. Debía darle crédito al intruso, quizás un titán podía no saber que lo era, tal como le había pasado a Eren.

—Trataremos de que no te falte nada, pero debes entender nuestra necesidad de mantenerte aislado y a resguardo —Erwin habló con ese tono afable, pero recio y Gintoki comprendió que esa clase de sonrisas, como las que solía regalar Sôyô-sensei, escondían más que mera amabilidad, rectitud o valores.

Gintoki se dejó arrastrar por Mikasa a través de los interminables y fríos pasillos de ese refugio antiguo, reflexionando al respecto, imaginando que ese hombre, junto al hobbit y la otra loca, debían pasar noches enteras debatiendo al respecto, sobre lo que él era y dejaba de ser. Y Gintoki Sakata podía ser muchas cosas, pero no un amanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Me siento como Hajime, actualizo una vez por mes XD Pido perdón por la tardanza, pero no ando bien de salud, y eso de estar medicada y yendo al hospital día tras días es agotador, y no me deja mucho margen para pensar historias.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alexia<strong>: ¡YAY! Yo estoy muy contenta con la novedad de que Gintama vuelve en abril, encima KaoruB me escribió un GinShin así que tengo muchas ganas de terminar todos esos fics de Gintama que tengo a medio camino en la PC. Si Sam hubiera tenido más protagonismo ahora estaríamos diciendo que Frodo debía haber tenido más protagonismo XD No sé, a mí me gusta el libro tal cual es, en especial esa parte, porque de cierta forma supo reivindicar a los personajes secundarios. O sea, que no solo están para rellenar un espacio. Eso siempre me gustó del papel de Sam por eso. ¡Y bueno, muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar de nuevo! Espero que el fic no se torne aburrido, porque tiene sus inevitables partes serias :p

**YatsumiMartinez**: Intenté responderte, pero tienes los mensajes privados bloqueados D: así que no pude hacerlo. Gracias por pasarte :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias a todos por leer! Nos vemos pronto :)<strong>


End file.
